


Magnus' Tall Boyfriend

by SmileyDaddario



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyDaddario/pseuds/SmileyDaddario
Summary: Alec has been sensitive about his height all his life until he met Magnus.





	Magnus' Tall Boyfriend

Alec was always short for most of his life until he hit a growth spurt at the age of 12, then he shot up to around 6 foot. He towered over everyone in the Institute including his family members. Jace was always taller than Alec, but when Alec grew it meant that he was shorter and he hated it because it meant that he couldn't kick Alec's ass as easy.

 

Alec was always sensitive about how tall he was. He slouched when he wasn't in an important meeting or on a mission. He had to stand up tall on missions and in meetings because to him it felt like a comfort blanket like the words couldn't hurt him or the demons couldn't touch him, if he towered over them.

 

He remained sensitive about his height all his life, until he met Magnus. Magnus was shorter than Alec by a few inches and Alec found it so endearing because it meant that he had to stand on his tip toes to kiss him.

 

The first time it happened it was around their 4th date. They had decided to portal to Italy because Magnus wanted Alec to try the best pasta in the world, which was in this little alleyway in Venice. Alec tried arguing but Magnus wouldn't take no for an answer.

 

_"Alexander, you have not lived until you have tried this pasta from this amazing little restaurant in Venice. I personally kno-" Alec cut him off._

 

_"Babe, honestly we can just stay in and make pasta" Alec had started calling Magnus little nicknames and Magnus loves it._

 

_"No offence darling, but with your cooking skills, we better not, anyway were now aren't we" Alec's face was so offended as Magnus commented on his his cooking._

 

Eventually Alec agreed and that's how they ended up in Venice. Not that Alec would admit it but he loves going on these little trips. 

 

Strolling hand in hand down the street, heading towards the little ice cream shop, that Magnus swears has the best toppings ever.

 

They arrive outside the shop, Alec looks in through the window and sees that there aren't that many people in it. He loves it already. Well he loves every place that Magnus takes him. 

 

Magnus is about to go in through the door but Alec grabs his hand before he reaches the door and Magnus not expecting it crashes into Alec's chest. He pushes himself back to face Alec.

 

"Are alright, Alexander?" Magnus inquires, with a raised eyebrow. Alec just smiles at him.

 

"Everything is perfect Magnus" and with that Alec pulls him into kiss. Alec then realises that Magnus is standing on his tip toes to be able to kiss him and makes Alec laugh, breaking the kiss.

 

Magnus just looks at him confused, looking at his Shadowhunter for an explanation. Yes, his Shadowhunter. Alec just shakes his head laughing, pulling him into the shop.

 

"Alexander, I don't like being laughed at, why are laughing?" the confused on Magnus' face nearly makes Alec laugh again but he just shakes his head, cheeks red.

 

"Just you having to stand on your tiptoes to kiss me" Alec mutters giving Magnus a big smile, blushing. Magnus tries to look angry but with his Shadowhunter looking at the ground like a blushing idiot, he couldn't be angry with him.

 

Magnus grabs his hands, grinning, "You're too cute, darling" Alec got even redder at his comment.

 

Alec decided to change the topic, embarrassed, "So what are the best ice-cream flavours and toppings?" he asks Magnus while looking at the signs, noticing most of them are in Italian and he doesn't understand any of it.

 

"Well, my personal favourite is cinnamon ice-cream with chocolate sprinkles" Magnus can see Alec scrunching his nose up out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Cinnamon ice-cream is a real thing?"

 

"Yes" Magnus was amused seeing Alec looking confused at the prospect of cinnamon ice-cream. "How about I order for you?" he asks Alec.

 

"Sure, since I can't read any of the signs anyway" he says waving his free hand hand at the signs, "Just not cinnamon, and I'll go get us a table"

 

Alec lets go of Magnus' hand, going over to the far wall of the shop where there is a two-person table with a little white flower in the middle. Alec thinks it's cute.

 

He looks up and sees Magnus talking to the girl at the counter, talking to her in Italian, laughing at something she says. 

 

Alec is so lost in thought he doesn't see Magnus sit down with their ice-creams. Magnus with his cinnamon and chocolate sprinkles and he got Alec....

 

"Vanilla?" Alec grins at Magnus, Magnus grinning back, "Played it safe, in-case you didn't like it, but I got you rainbow sprinkles"

 

"I'd eat anything you got me, don't look at me like that, vanilla is a good flavour, thank you" Alec gives him a shy smile.

 

"You're welcome darling"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Feedback are deeply appreciated. Kudos as well.  
> Feel free to leave more prompts.  
> I own nothing.


End file.
